


Nestlings

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Lissarkh is very nurturing at her men.





	Nestlings

Lissarkh checked to make certain the last of her men was clear of the compound, then reached with the Force and triggered the detonator. 

With the chaos erupting in the foundry, it was simple to get everyone aboard the ship and escape, another work of sabotage completed. She did, however, personally inspect each of her men in the small squad, checking Scratch over first.

The lieutenant bore it, but his eyes locked with Biter's with amused vexation.

"Ma'am," Digger hazarded. "You are aware we are full grown and mature, yes?" he teased his general, as she made a noise at the cut along his face, pulling her own aid pack out to dress it.

"Body and mind are, yes. Experience? Not so much." Lissarkh looked around, seeing the amusement at her care of them, but under it? There was a deep longing to never lose it. "All of you, my nestlings. We share our nest, we share our triumphs, and our losses. Now, be still so this sets."

Digger went still as the sealant stung, but his eyes showed his mirth and adoration alike.

They knew she wasn't that much older than them, but they would gladly be hers now.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I headcanon Lissarkh as being a behind-the-lines with a small platoon Jedi during the war.  
> 2\. As Plo's padawan, she picked up a habit of taking care of other people.  
> 3\. Shh, I know she can't be more than 10 or 11 years older than when the clones were batched; she has to take care of them.  
> 4\. All of her men took names that a reptile might do/be known for, as part humor and part homage for their Jedi.


End file.
